The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019)
The Angry Birds Movie 2 (also referred to as Angry Birds 2) is a 2019 computer-animated comedy filmbased on Rovio Entertainment's Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures Animation,1 and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the film is directed by Thurop Van Orman and co-directed by John Ricein their directorial debuts. Written by Peter Ackerman, Eyal Podell, and Jonathon E. Stewart, the film stars an ensemble cast including Jason Sudeikis (Booksmart), Josh Gad (Frozen), Danny McBride (Tropic Thunder), Bill Hader (Trainwreck), Peter Dinklage (The Station Agent) and Anthony Padilla (Smosh: The Movie) returned to voice their roles, with The New Voice Actor/Actress Are Leslie Jones (Ghostbusters), Rachel Bloom (Most Likely To Murder), Awkwafina (Crazy Rich Asians), Sterling K. Brown (Black Panther), Eugenio Derbez (Overboard), Lil Rel Howery (Get Out), Zach Woods (The Post), Pete Davidson (What Men Want), Beck Bennett (Brigsby Bear), Dove Cameron (Dumplin’), Nicki Minaj (The Other Woman), Brooklynn Prince (The Florida Project), Haley Tju (Burning Palms), JoJo Siwa (Blurt!), Raya Abirached (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Arabic)),Tiffany Haddish (The Secret Life of Pets 2), Colleen Ballinger (Wreck it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks The Internet), David Dobrik (The Green Inferno) And Gaten Matarazzo (Strangers Things) Who Voice Their Charaters Who Appears On The First And Then The Second And New Charaters. The film concerns Red, Chuck, and Bomb being forced to team up with Leonard and the rest of the pigs when an advanced weapon threatens both Bird and Piggy Island. Plot The birds and pigs are in constant war against each other after Piggy Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the birds,2 is rebuilt. Eventually, a giant ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near Piggy Island, forcing the pigs to seek an emergency truce with the birds. Zeta, the leader of Eagle Island, is fed up with her frozen surroundings and wants to occupy the two islands by shooting ice balls to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Meanwhile, three hatchlings, one of whom is Terrence and Matilda’s daughter Zoe, plan to reenact a battle between birds and pigs using three eggs at a beach, but the eggs drift out to sea by accident. They set sail to retrieve them, but once they catch up to them, a whale blows them into a cloud. They manage to get them down after inflating Zoe into the air only to misplace them again. Chuck and Bomb force Red to join them in a speed dating activity. Red meets Chuck's sister Silver, an intelligent engineering student who deems him incompatible. Leonard, the King of Piggy Island, meets Red at his house and convinces him to build an alliance with the pigs. They recruit Bomb, Chuck, Mighty Eagle, and Silver. A team meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave is disrupted when an ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it. As the team travel to Eagle Island by submarine, Red assures the civilians that they do not need to evacuate. Once there, Mighty Eagle confesses that Zeta is his ex-fiancée whom he abandoned due to cowardice, and he retreats to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan Eagle and grab a key card to get into the base. Their disguise rips apart, but not before they drive the eagle guards into a breakdance battle, allowing them to escape. Elsewhere, the three hatchlings finally find the eggs on a small island, guarded by a python. They defeat it and plan to drift back to Bird Island, but arrive at Piggy Island by mistake and are greeted by three piglets whom they travel with by a hot air balloon. As Red and Silver are confined in ice, Zeta tells them her plan to fire ice balls filled with lava at both islands. Red, who regrets not telling the islanders to evacuate, admits his selfish desire to be liked by everyone to Silver, who comforts him and frees them both using her long crest-braids, reuniting with the team. Red gives up leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll on a rail towards Zeta's superweapon, but the plan fails and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards, giving her a chance to fire the weapon. Suddenly, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she raised a daughter, her servant Debbie, on her own. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using her super string, which catches and decelerates the lava balls after Zeta fires them. As the string breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets passing by Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the whole base. Everyone escapes, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate, redeeming himself to her and Zeta. Mighty Eagle and Zeta get married on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone praises Red for saving the islands, but he credits Silver and the team for doing so, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them, and to his surprise, being even more beloved for his honesty and selflessness. The birds and the pigs have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a relationship and Chuck comes in to interrupt the two. In a pre-credits scene, the hatchlings put the eggs back home, but three snakelets hatch instead. The injured mother python comes and exchanges the babies with them, only for the three new hatchlings to drift out to sea again, waving goodbye to their shocked sister. Voice Cast * Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb ** Suzanne Waters as Bomb's opera singing voice * Leslie Jones as Zeta * Bill Hader as Leonard * Rachel Bloom as Silver *Awkwafina as Courtney *Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig *Eugenio Derbez as Glenn * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Lil Rel Howery as Alex * Zach Woods as Carl Eagle * Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle *Beck Bennett as Hank And Brad Eagleburger *Dove Cameron as Ella *Nicki Minaj as Pinky * Brooklynn Prince as Zoe *Genesis Tennon as ViVi (Vincent) * Haley Tju as Sam-Sam (Samantha) *JoJo Siwa as Jay And Kira *Raya Abirached as Matilda *Suzuko Mimori As Stella (Uncredited) *Nolan North as Terence * Anthony Padilla as Hal * Tiffany Haddish as Debbie *Colleen Ballinger as Roxanne * David Dobrik as Axel * Faith Urban as Beatrice And Sophie * Sunday Urban as Lily And Isla * Gaten Matarazzo as Bubba * Tony Hale as Mime Bird *Alex Hirsch as Steve Eagle * Mason Ramsey as Oliver * John Schwab as Motorbike Bird * Thurop Van Orman as Duck And Seal *Ally Garrett as Snake And Pig Mother *John Cohen as Eagle Detector *Sean Charmatz as Invisible Pig And Teacher *Kelly Prizeman as Momb * Josh Engel as Dude Bird * Asher Bishop as Scott * Hazel Van Orman as Hazel * Leif Van Orman as Leif * David C. Smith as Grumpy Dad * John Rice as Quad Bird * Nova Reed as Ally * Kaci Simotas as Anders *Eliza Cohen as Jenny *Samantha Cohen as Bailey *Natasha Bedingfield and Amy Pascal As Screaming Birds *Isla Andrews as Eloise Additional Voices *Newell Alexander *Stephen Apostolina * Mitch Carter * David Cowgill * Jackie Gonneau *Richard Horvitz *Joanna Leeds * David Michie *Michelle Ruff * Rosemary Alexander *Susan Boyajian * Brook Chalmers * Peter Falls *Grey DeLisle-Griffin *Rif Hutton * Richard McGregor * Edie Mirman *Michael Sorich * Lynnanne Zager * Steve Alterman * Thomas Bromhead *June Christopher *Jeff Fischer *Bridget Hoffman *Joyce Kurtz *Scott Menville *Juan Pope *Kelly Stables Latin Spanish Voices Soundtrack The film's soundtrack, titled The Angry Birds Movie 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on August 9, 2019 only in digital format and is available to download through payment platforms. It includes two songs previously unreleased and original from the movie: Luke Combs’ "Let’s Just Be Friends" and Kesha’s "Best Day (Angry Birds 2 Remix)". The rest of the album consists of a compilation of eighteen classical pop music hits from 60's to 2000's decades, in different genres and various artists. # "Best Day (Angry Birds 2 Remix)" - Kesha - 2:59 # "Holding Out for a Hero" - Bonnie Tyler - 4,:21 # "All By Myself" (Single Edit) - Eric Carmen - 4:22 # "Margaritaville" - Jimmy Buffett - 3:20 # "Get Ready (Orchestral Mix)" - 2 Unlimited # " Angel" - Sarah McLachlan - 4:00 # " Lovin' You" - Minnie Riperton - 3:20 # "Space Oddity" - David Bowie # "Turn Down for What" - DJ Snake & Lil Jon - 3:33 # "I Don't Want to Wait" - Paula Cole - 4:07 # "Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor # "Fireball" (feat. John Ryan) - Pitbull - 3:56 # "Axel F" - Harold Faltermeyer - 3:01 # "Hello" - Lionel Richie - 4:14 # "Baby Shark" - Pinkfong # "I'm Too Sexy" - Right Said Fred - 4:14 # "The Final Countdown" - Europe - 4:03 # "Happy Together" - The Turtles - 2:50 # "Let's Just Be Friends" - Luke Combs - 3:21